Time Will Tell
by DFM23
Summary: Sequel to "Peace By Any Means." The forces of Earthrealm and Outworld struggle to rebuff the forces of the Netherrealm all while trying to solve a mystery on two fronts. Meanwhile, Magnus Shadrix tries to escape Kronika's hold, but the Keeper of Time has plans for our favorite electromancer...
1. The Keeper of Time

**Author's Note: Well, you all asked (or demanded) this, but it's here! My third story in my AU MK Trilogy! It's not quite following MK11's storyline, but this'll set up some things to come. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 1: The Keeper of Time

Magnus Shadrix blinked and gave his head a sudden shake as he realized that things had suddenly changed. One moment he was at the Wu Shi Academy, speaking with Mileena. The next minute he was... here... wherever here was.

He found himself in an open room, standing on a narrow walkway. It was predominantly gray and had these strange, rotating devices that ran from wall to wall. In the center of the room stood a tall, rounded device filled with what looked like sand. Layered with intricate gold and white plating, stylized in an old yet fluid and timeless manner, it looked like some kind of hourglass. A confused Magnus looked this way and that, performing a 360 spin to try and find something familiar.

"What...? Where is this? Where am I?" He wondered aloud. This was a very bewildering predicament. A sudden female voice drew his attention skyward.

"Welcome, Magnus Shadrix, to my keep." There, floating in mid-air, was a woman... a woman unlike anyone Magnus had ever seen before. She was robed in a white cloak with a golden trim, her arms and legs bare but radiating a strange blue aura. She was hairless, save for a single strip of gold running down the length of her skull and her eyes were a piercing shade of blue, even more ethereal than Magnus' own electric blue eyes. The electromancer was momentarily in awe of the woman before he returned to the task at hand.

"Who are you?" He wondered.

"I am Kronika, keeper of time." The woman answered, giving him a small smile. She did not appear to be hostile, but Magnus was ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Are you an Elder God?" He asked, attempting to discern exactly who this 'Kronika' was. She softly chuckled before replying,

"I am so much more than an Elder God." Spreading her hands wide, she gestured to the room around her. "This is my domain. From here, I can control the flow of time." Her words did little to impress Magnus.

"What do you want from me?"

"Many things." Kronika answered. "But for now, we must wait. It is not yet time."

"Look, I get it, time is your thing. But I want out of here, and I want out now." Magnus demanded. Kronika chuckled again.

"I knew you would say such a thing. You are quite the temporal anomaly, Magnus Shadrix. You are unique to this timeline and yet I can still foresee our conversations. You may very well be abnormal, but you are not unknown to me." She mused. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"You're using a lot fo words that do not resonate with me. So try some I would understand: release me. Now." He stated. Kronika's disposition suddenly changed, her attitude becoming hard and business-like all of a sudden.

"I cannot. Not until things have been sorted." She answered him.

"Fine." Magnus rumbled, electricity craklcing around his fists. "If you won't let me out, I'll find my own way out."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Kronika informed him. "Geras... please put Magnus at ease for a while." She declared, suddenly floating away. The whirling of sand before him put Magnus on edge as the sands swirled into the appearance of a man. And a man was soon revealed, dark-skinned and baring similar white, gold and blue robes like Kronika. His eyes were ablaze with blue power, yet lines marred his entire body, as if he had been assembled or built.

"You will abide Kronika's wishes." 'Geras' commanded, hand swirling around his hand to form a giant knuckleduster.

"Forgive me for not being willing to listen to my kidnapper." Magnus replied, arcs of electricity jumping from point to point across his body.

"You will submit, or be broken." Geras threatened, but did not advance.

"Not today Sandman!" Magnus shouted as he lunged ahead, fist cocked back and cloaked with electricity. His fist collided with Geras' face and sent the enforcer flying backwards. Sliding ot a halt on the ground, Magnus unleashed a blast of electricity that struck Geras in the chest, earning him a cry of pain from Kronika's enforcer. Manipulating the electrons in the air around Geras, Magnus created a miniature storm around him and unleashed a burst of multiple lightning bolts, striking Geras from every angle. Leaping high into the air, Magnus delivered a massive overhead that sent his fist crashing into the top of Geras' head...

And clean through it.

Geras' head was obliterated by Magnus super-powered punch, a consequence of Magnus' heightened emotions in his powered state. Pulling back his bloody hand, Magnus watched as Geras' near-headless body keeled over, his knuckleduster disappearing into sand. Taking a few deep breaths, Magnus looked around as she shook off the bodily residue on his hand. "You might wanna rethink his contract, Kronika!" He called, hoping the so-called 'keeper of time' heard him.

But then, things took a turn.

The pieces of Geras' head dissipated and turned into sand, the particles then flowing towards his exploded neck like a river. The blood was gone, the bits of flesh were gone, all of it turning into sand and accumulating right where his head had been. A startled Magnus watched as the sand took on the form of a head and then crystallized into an unblemished, perfect replication of Geras' head. The enforcer slowly sat up, grunting as he did.

"I, Geras, am a fixed point in time. Every death and rebirth makes me stronger. I cannot be defeated... I cannot die." He revealed as he rose to his feet.

"Oooookay then..." Magnus muttered as he charged up again. But Geras struck him hard and fast, fashioning a hammer out of sand particles and sending it smashing into his chest. The air rushed from Magnus' lungs as he felt his ribs crack, sent stumbling as Geras forged a second hammer form thin air and sent it driving into Magnus' back, knocking him forward and into Geras' waiting knuckleduster. With the wind knocked from him, Magnus was thoroughly battered by Geras as he took a knee to his guts and then a double-axehandle to his back, putting him down and onto a bed of sand spikes. Crying out in pain, a bloody Magnus was suddenly hoisted up by Geras and thrown into the air. As he was sent flying, Geras rewound through time, performing his actions in reverse until he was no longer behind Magnus but before him, his knuckleduster ready. The giant metal fist collided with Magnus' jaw and sent him flipping through the air until he landed flat on his back. The elctromancer struggled to rise, but found no strength left in him. Lying on the floor, breathing hard, he was on the verge of passing out. Geras suddenly entered his vision, looking untouched like Magnus had done nothing to him.

"Perhaps, when you recover, you will be more compliant with Kronika's will." He mused. Magnus could muster no retort and soon closed his eyes, now faced with a grim reality...

Until further notice, he was a prisoner of this Kronika...


	2. Stirrings

-Chapter 2: Stirrings

Days after the end of the Mortal Kombat Tournament and the disappearance of Magnus, a meeting was convened between the heads of Earthrealm and Outworld: Raiden and Empress Mileena respectively. Time had blurred together for the worried Empress, her days frought with empty searches and sleepless nights. She missed her dear Magnus terribly and questioned what circumstances would deprive her of her beloved electromancer.

To make matters worse, she had consulted her physicians and confirmed that she was indeed preganant. The father of her child had vanished...

She arrived in Earthrealm via portal, coming alone. Tanya and her Tarkatan honor guard stayed behind while Mileena had come to speak with Raiden about this sensitive matter. The thunder god was waiting for her in his Sky Temple, clad in his white and blue robes, now freed form the dark nature that had consumed him.

"Greetings, Mileena Kahnum." He hailed her with a polite bow of respect. Mileena returned it.

"Lord Raiden," she replied in a quiet voice, "have you found any sign of Magnus at all?"

"I have scoured Earthrealm multiple times since his disappearance. And since then I have found no trace of him." Raiden informed her, his tone his usual stoic and commanding one but also carrying a sense of remorse along with it. He was as equally troubled as Mileena was and also wished to find Magnus. But even with his godly power, Magnus' location was completely obscured from his sight. Mileena nodded glumly.

"Such has been the answer of even my scouting parties." She mused, sitting down with a sigh. "Whatever became of him Raiden? This is unlike Magnus... he would never leave us like this."

"Which is evidence enough for me to believe that he did not leave of his own volition." Raiden announced, starting to pace. "We've both watched him teleport, we know there is always a burst of sparks left behind. He did nothing this time. He was there one moment and gone in the blink of an eye." He said aloud. Mileena rose, the concept of Magnus being taken almost too much for her to bear.

"But who would want to take him? And for what purpose?" She asked, desperate to know.

"That I do not know." Raiden negatively responded, turning to face her. Walking right up to Mileena, the thunder god put his hands on her shoulders. "I assure you Empress, I will do everything in my power to find Magnus. Should we continue to find nothing, I will take this matter before the Elder Gods." He stated. Mileena looked up from her sorrowful reverie.

"You would do that?" She asked. "Isn't such a matter too trivial for them?"

"All matters brought before them are of equal importance, Mileena Kahnum." Raiden replied. "Guidance for surviving a Mortal Kombat tournament, or finding a lost loved one. All are important to those who ask and are therefore important to the Elder Gods." Mileena looked away again, attempting to comprehend Raiden's words. She'd heard how others referred to the Elder Gods, Magnus among them, and conflicting understandings had forced her to call their validity into question.

"I fear I may never understand them." She remarked.

"That is fine." Raiden told her. "I must warn you now, Mileena Kahnum," he continued, suddenly shifting topics, "that while we will do what we must to find Magnus Shadrix, I urge you to be wary of the Netherrealm. Their rulers will not take their most recent defeat well and will likely seek revenge." The thunder god cautioned her.

"My Tarkatan armies stand ready for anything, Raiden. If a hell beast takes so much as takes a single step into Outworld, I will know about it." The empress replied. Raiden nodded thoughtfully as he released Mileena.

"That is good, for their retaliation is often swift and relentless. Even now, I fear some scheme of theirs is in the works..."

* * *

_Elsewhere in Earthrealm..._

The Special Forces Desert Command Center was bustling with frenzied activity as the sun sank below the horizon. Under average circumstances this would be considered normal for the elite military unit charged with protecting Earthrealm.

But these were not average circumstances. Something was wrong.

General Sonya Blade quickly marched into the command hub, her husband, Johnny Cage, hot on her heels. Alarms were blaring and soldiers dashed from terminal to terminal, compiling reports and directing response teams.

"Captain, what the hell is going on?" Sonya demanded of a trooper bearing the proper shoulder stripes. He quickly saluted before handing her a tablet.

"General, the maximum security cells have been compromised!" He urgently stated. Sonya's eyes went wide as she heard the news, knowing that it took a lot to get past their security and that many serious threats to Earthrealm were detained in those cells.

"That doesn't sound good..." Johnny mused as he set his hands on his hips, peering over Sonya's shoulder at the tablet. He saw the entrance to a single cell, the door appearing partially melted.

"We're detcteding trace plasma residue, as well as another type of energy we're tracing right now." The captain reported.

"How many are intact?" Sonya asked.

"All of them... except for one. It's Kano's. He's gone." Sonya's hands immediately dropped.

"Plasma residue and Kano freed... this has Black Dragon written all over it." She growled. Sonya hated the idea of her arch-enemy free to terrorize her and her family again, but she quickly quelled her emotions and let logic take over. "He couldn't have gotten far." She realized handing the tablet back and turning to another soldier. "Sergeant, assemble a ground team! We've got to sweep the area and find him before we lose him! We can't let Kano get away again!" The trooper moved to obey.

"You really think it's the Black Dragon?" Johnny wondered. "I thought we dismantled them all."

"Kabal may be a revenant and Kira may be a gun for hire, but Kano's had the cybernetic black market cornered for years. No way they're giving that up." Sonya replied. "Call Cassie and her team, get them here ASAP." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Johnny replied with a smirk and a half salute before turning to leave.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Outworld..._

The cave was dark, so dark that it was almost impossible to see anything. Or was that because her vision was awry? Skarlet wasn't sure as she opened her bleary, tired eyes. All she could remember was Mileena inflicting a very brutal blow to her legs and a final cartwheel stomp to render her unconscious. After that, she recalled nothing. But somehow she had been moved, recovered by someone. She had no idea what their intentions were, but in her weakened state she didn't have a way to fight back... unless she got some blood into her system.

As a hemomancer, absorbing the blood of others through her skin empowered her and gave her life. If she could find someone and kill them, perhaps she could renew her strength with their blood.

She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her head and abdomen forced her back down with a groan. She felt her bright red hair to be tangled and something of a mess as her hand settled on her forehead in an attempt to quell the pain. It was then that she sensed a presence beside her, seemingly materializing from the shadows.

"Easy now, milady. You've been in quite the rough spot." He said, easing her back down with a careful and gentle touch. Skarlet let him, still in pain. Opening her crimson eyes, the hemomancer beheld a rugged man with a full face and a black goatee speckled with silver hairs. His steely eyes gazed at her with a warmth the likes of which was quite foreign to her, but was soft and comforting all the same. His black, slicked-back hair was held in place by a silver band that fit him almost like a crown. Overall, she judged there to be a dark look about him. Dark, yet friendly. "You are alright, Skarlet. You are safe now." He reassured her, his touch cooling in an effort to alleviate her pain. "You suffered quite a beating by Mileena's hands. I was fortunate to discover you had not rotted away just yet." Skarlet started at his mention of her name.

"How do you...?" She softly started to wonder before he gently shushed her.

"All in good time, Skarlet." The mystery man reassured her. "For now, drink. And then rest some more." Suddenly producing a knife, he poles up his sleeve and then slit his arm, allowing his blood to drip into her open mouth. His blood had a very ink-like quality to it, making it thick and viscous... but nourishing nonetheless. Skarlet swallowed it greedily, feeling a newfound power course through her veins. She suddenly felt very tired and closed her eyes before nodding off moments later, a little closer to full health.

* * *

**Author's Note: Who's Skarlet's mysterious savior? How did Kano get free? Will Magnus ever return? Will your questions get answered? 'Time will tell'... lol.**


	3. A Window Through Time

-Chapter 3: A Window Through Time

Groaning as he came to, Magnus shook his head and blinked his eyes several times. He was still lying on the ground in Kronika's keep, still a prisoner of this 'keeper of time' and still thoroughly confused by what was happening.

Nothing had changed... so far.

Slowly sitting up, Magnus found both Kronika and Geras staring at him. The keeper smiled in a very friendly manner, csomething the electromancer wasn't exactly up for reciprocating.

"I trust you are feeling better, Magnus Shadrix?" Kronika warmly inquired.

"No thanks to your bouncer." Magnus grumbled as he picked himself up. That's when he examined his body and realized he lacked the bruises and bloody wounds he'd sustained during the fight. "Hol' up... something's different." He said aloud.

"I rewound your body to it's prime state, prior to your fight with Geras." Kronika informed him as she touched down and walked over to the rising Magnus.

"Uh... Thanks. I think..." He replied, dusting off his arms. "Now what do you want from me? I got friends back in Earthrealm who're probably worried sick about me."

"You needn't worry about them, Magnus, not when the future is at stake." Kronika replied. Magnus threw her a quizzical look.

"The future?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. More specifically, your future." Kronika answered. The ethereal woman started walking, Magnus following her every move. In the distance, Geras stood silently by, not moving because he was not hidden to. "I have taken the time to peer into the future, to study your life across multiple timelines. In each one you play a very significant role, but none of them are truly becoming of you."

"And how do you know me? How do you know they're not 'becoming' of me?" Magnus questioned. At that, Kronika turned and swiftly stepped over to him.

"Perhaps you should see them for yourself..." She suggested, a blue glow surrounding her hand as she waved it in front of Magnus. The electromancer stumbled as a blue halo surrounded his head, his eyes glowing as Kronika's temporal powers overwhelmed him...

* * *

_Red lightning crackled and boomed overhead as dark storm clouds swirled and rolled in a turbulent manner. Outworld was in chaos, buildings toppled and ruined, smoke bleaching forth from unstoppable fires, dead and dying warriors of varying races lay scattered across the road. A bloody Kotal Kahn stood alongside Sheeva of the Shokan race, a scarce few Osh-Tekk warriors by his side. _

_Before them, clad in matching black and gold with crimson lightning glowing in their hands, stood Raiden and Magnus. _

_The duo of master and student looked far more threatening than usual, likely due to their dark attire and glowing red eyes. _

"_Outworld will yield to Earthrealm, Kotal Kahn!" Raiden declared in a booming voice. "You have befouled us for the final time!" _

"_Your Elder Gods will not stand for this!" Kotal retorted, clutching his wounded side. _

"_They will not intervene," Raiden replied, stalking forward, "I do not come with conquering intent, nor do I bring an army for invading as you did!" He declared. "I come only to exact justice for Earthrealm!" The thunder god shouted, lightning crackling down the length of his forearms. Magnus stepped alongside his mentor, electricity sparking within his hands and arcing across his body. _

"_Besides, they would not aide a dog of war such as yourself." He jabbed, cracking his knuckles. The observing Magnus was shocked by this behavior. Clearly circumstances had changed them, both him and Raiden, hardening them into cruel and violent men. Perhaps this is what would've happened had Magnus chosen to help the darkened Raiden with his plans instead of choosing to restore Mileena. His vision of the timeline slowly faded to white, but not before he watched himself and Raiden charge the Outworld kombatants, ready to deliver a deathblow to the realm..._

* * *

_The resounding thwack of flesh being struck, the whistling of wind as a body sailed through the air, the crack of rock as an impact occurred. With a groan, a dirty and tattered Magnus hit the floor of the koliseum, blood dripping from his mouth and a cut across his head. The electromancer struggled to rise, a steering pain flaring in his arms as he tried. He didn't have to wait long to get up as a pair of hands suddenly grabbed both arms and dragged him across the arena. A startled Magnus watched with wide eyes as those dragging him were revealed to be revenant versions of Shao Kahn and Kotal Kahn. The two revenant Kahns unceremoniously dumped him at the foot of a pair of thrones... on which Liu Kang and Kitana were seated. The two revenant rulers wore cocky, confident smiles as the broken Magnus was thrown before their feet, a bound, helpless Mileena looking on mournfully from her kneeling position by Kitana's side. _

"_The high and mighty Magnus... how the mighty have fallen." Liu mused. Magnus mustered no reply, coughing up blood that splattered across the smooth base on which they sat._

"_Where is your thunder god, Magnus? See how he has failed you!" Kitana sneered from her throne._

"_He did not fail me... I failed him." Magnus rasped. "Had I listened to him... None of this... would've happened..."_

"_The ravings of a delusional failure." Liu spat, rising from his seat. "You are weak. You are nothing!" A swift kick caught Magnus on the jaw, throwing him back. Mileena cringed, looking away as he lover suffered even further pain. Writhing on the ground, weak and wounded, Magnus could not find the strength to rise. Looking to his right, his tired gaze settled on Mileena, the true love of his life._

"_Mileena... forgive me..." he weakly whispered as things faded to white, "I'm... I'm sorry... I failed you..."_

* * *

_The armies of the Netherrealm stood on the brink of annihilating the combined forces of Earthrealm and Outworld. They stood in perfect rank formation, countless hell beasts ready to tear the realm down to its foundations. At the front of the horde, the infamous revenant rulers, Liu Kang and Kitana stood tall, gazing down at the world they would conquer. Beside them stood their trusted lieutenants: Kung Lao, Jade, Kabal, Sindel and Stryker, each of them just as ready to wreck havoc and deliver death to this unlikely alliance. _

"_They are weak. We will fell them where they stand!" Kitana declared. _

"_We will... with our newest ally leading the charge." Liu added with a cunning smile. Behind him, the hell beasts parted rank to make way for another individual, who walked right up alongside the revenant rulers. _

_Much to the horror of the observing Magnus, it was himself, now a revenant like the rest of them. His skin was gray, his eyes an evil shade of red, his armor dark like all of theirs. His hard, villainous gaze fixed on the realms before them, he stood ready to invade just like the rest of them. Raising his fist high and summoning a bolt of red lightning, Magnus gave a warcry as the forces of the Netherrealm rallied behind him..._

* * *

Stumbling away from Kronika with a cry as the visions faded, Magnus clutched his head and groaned as he returned to the present.

"What... What were those...?" He wondered, gasping for air. They seemed so real and so lifelike.

"Those were your futures in alternate timelines. They are realities where different choices and different problems resulted in turning you into a far darker man." Kronika told him. ""Do you still think they might be 'becoming' of you?" She cheekily wondered. Magnus shook his head.

"No... I would never want to experience those." He quietly replied. The keeper of time smiled at his answer.

"As you can see Magnus, I'm trying to help you. Help me fix this timeline before it ends up like the others." Kronika implored him. The electromancer thought for a moment and spoke up before she went on.

"Surely this one will be different," Magnus interjected, "I've made different choices than in the others, right?" Kronika tilted her head.

"Indeed." She softly agreed. "Would you like to see your future? Your future in this timeline?"

"Please! I need something wholesome..." Magnus agreed. With another warm smile, this one slightly more disconcerting to Magnus, Kronika waved her hand as another blue aura enveloped him...

* * *

_The woods were enveloped in the dark of night. Clouded skies let no moonlight through. Everything was dark... save for the flashes of crackling light that erupted periodically._

_Magnus watched as an even older version of himself, bearded and wearing tattered versions of his white robes, sprinted from tree to tree as he generated bursts of electricity to block incoming shots from an unseen opponent. Suddenly, from out of the gloom, two shining sais flew from the dark, only to be stopped dead as Magnus generated an EM field, keeping them suspended in mid-air. With a shriek, Mileena burst from the night and tore through Magnus' field, her stretched out, high-heel clad foot driving right into his chest and throwing him back. Recoiling with a groan, Magnus struggled to defend himself as Mileena unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. Older Magnus looked like he didn't want to do this, like he was clinging on to some hope that this fight would not end the way it was going to... but hope had long since died and all Magnus had to hold on to were ashes. _

_A sweeping kick put Magnus on his back, giving Mileena the opportunity to pounce on him and drive a sai deep into his shoulder. Blood spurting from the wound as he grimaced in pain, Mileena drawing her second sai and pressing it against his throat. _

"_You... You took everything from me!" She growled, partially out of anger and partially out of some other inner turmoil. "You let our daughter be killed!" _

"_I know... I failed." He admitted. "I failed you, I failed Arashi, I failed everyone. Everything has fallen apart because of me... what more can I do to atone?" He weakly asked, a lone tear escaping the corner of his eye. _

"_You can trade your life for hers!" Mileena cried, screaming in anguish as she raised her sai high, the vision fading to white as she readied to kill him..._

* * *

"_NO!_" Magnus screamed, falling to his knees as the vision faded. He clutched his face, trying to scrub the horrifying images from his memory. "No! No no no...! Tell me that isn't true..." He groaned, looking up at Kronika, desperation in his eyes. "_Tell me!_" He cried, desperate to fix this. Kronika smiled a sad smile.

"I am sorry Magnus. But I have seen this timeline through to its end. And this is the end for you." She quietly replied. Magnus' shoulders slumped, his gaze downcast. That was what he had to look forward to? A lost child and a disintegrated relationship with Mileena. "This was not the destiny I had in mind for you." Kronika said, relating to him.

"And what do you know of me? You called me an anomaly." A depressed Magnus asked.

"Yes... but you have proven so much more than I first imagined." Kronika responded. "But now you see the reason why I have brought you here. I want to help you, but I can only do so if you help me." Her words put a fresh spark in the electromancer and he looked up with a curious gleam in his eye.

"How?" He wondered incredulously.

"Life has always been about balance. It always will. However, the balance I established was upset by Raiden's victory over Shinnok." Kronika told him. "The Elder God's demise threatened to undo everything. But then you came along."

"Me?" Magnus repeated quizzically.

"Your appearance in this timeline proved to be an unexpected anomaly. And your efforts to resurrect Mileena and restore her to the throne of Outworld ended up creating a new balance, one where Raiden's darkness contrast yours and Mileena's light." The keeper stated, slowly floating away as she became engrossed in her own dialogue. "And then you purged that darkness from him... and destroyed the balance." She added in a regretful tone. "Without this balance, all lives, not just yours, are susceptible to a grim and dark fate. For when there is too much light, too much darkness always follows it. But I have found the key to restoring this balance. And that key is you, Magnus Shadrix." Kronika revealed.

* * *

**Author's Note: the plot thickens like leftover soup! Smack those favourite and follow buttons if you want more!**


	4. Under Fire

-Chapter 4: Under Fire

_In the Outworld Palace..._

Empress Mileena Kahnum sat on her throne, worried and afraid. Having returned to Outworld after the conclusion of the Mortal Kombat tournament, she'd had her scouts comb every inch of her territory in search of Magnus. But no sign of her lover could be found.

With Raiden returning with an equally negative report, Mileena's emotions had quickly fallen as she started to become desperate for Magnus' safe return. Raiden's belief in his unwilling capture hadn't helped her mood at all, and now her deep blue funk had reached a level where others were starting to clue in.

Namely her chief advisor, Tanya.

The yellow-clad Edenian approached the lonely-looking Empress and knelt before her.

"Empress Mileena. How may I be of asssitance?" She inquired. Mileena looked up, her feral yellow eyes dull and distant.

"Perhaps you have news of Magnus' whereabouts?" She asked in a low, almost disinterested voice.

"I'm afraid not, your highness." Tanya softly replied.

"Then I do not think you can help me, Tanya." Mileena said, returning to her downcast state and looking away. With a sigh, Tanya rose and approached her long-time friend.

"You and I have both seen Magnus fight, Mileena. Only the likes of a god could overcome him." She reassured her. "I'm certain he's making his way back to you as we speak." Now it was Mileena's turn to give a depressed sigh.

"It's been days since he disappeared. I'm afraid something terrible has become of him." She said, holding her head in her hands as she dearly wished for her dear Magnus to be here. A stray tear rolled down her cheek as Mileena continued to think about her missing lover. She quickly wiped it away, but it did not go unnoticed by Tanya.

"He is too hearty to be defeated by any one foe. You will see him again, Mileena. I promise." Tanya continued, resting her hand on the Empress's arm. Mileena said nothing, still lost in her remorse. "Look at the bright side, Empress; at least you won't be giving birth any time soon." Tanya added with a smile. Mileena gave the barest of chuckles.

"Yes. I would hate for Magnus to miss out on the experience." She replied, thinking about the child growing within her. While she still didn't know if they were having a son or a daughter, Mileena did know that Magnus would want to be here for the moment of their arrival.

They would be a family. For the first time ever, Mileena would be even more than just a ruler, more than someone's heir, more than a figurehead... she would be a mother. Mileena felt a sense of pride in that fact, a pride she wanted to share with Magnus... wherever he was.

"Empress?" Tanya wondered, noting her silent reverie.

"He has to come back, Tanya. He would not abandon me or our child." Mileena replied, finding hope in the fact that Magnus has double the reasons to return. She looked to her advisor and friend with a fresh spark in her eyes. "Thank you Tanya." The Edenian curtsied.

"Anything for you, Empress." She warmly replied. "What shall we do now?"

"Raiden warned me that the Netherrealm might retaliate after our little incursion. I have scouts watching the boarders of Outworld already, but perhaps we-" Mileena was cut off by the opening of the throne room doors as three Tarkatans ushered in a pair of unknown individuals. One of which was completely covered by a long robe and hood while the other was an older, seemingly human man with a black goatee and a silver circlet around his black hair. Mileena rose from her seat as the guard leader stepped forward and knelt.

"Forgive the intrusion, Empress, but we found these two on the palace grounds, we know not how they came here." He explained.

"Is that so?" Mileena wondered as she stepped down to the floor, eyeing the man with a curious gaze. His steely grey eyes belied no malicious intent, as a matter of fact he seemed quite calm. An oddity given the circumstances. "Who are you? And how is it you arrive in my court without alerting my gate guards?" She asked of him. The man smiled and politely bowed in response.

"Forgive my lack of courtesy, your highness." He said, rather eloquently. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am called Erebus, and I am here on behalf of my masters to seek you out." He explained, straightening up. Mileena looked him over with a scrutinizing gaze as one of Tanya's hands settled on a tonfa. His black robes looked ornate and the hip skirt and sash hanging from his belt gave him the appearance of an emissary... or a sorcerer. But there were no visible magic artifacts nor vials of potions dangling from his belt. Erebus came as is, clad and black with a regal air of nobility about him.

"For what purpose?" Mileena inquired, not at ease but not on edge either. Erebus maintained his unassuming smile.

"To ensure that Earthrealm has no allies against the Netherrealm." He stated, voice suddenly taking a sinister tone. Then, his partner threw off the cloak and hood to reveal the hemomancing Skarlet, another of Shao Kahn's creations. Mileena gaped at the sight of her thought-dead 'sister' as she promptly plunged a knife into the back of the lead Tarkatan guard, his blood flowing like air from his body, down the knife and into her skin where she absorbed it. Mileena backed up, Tanya advancing with both tonfas drawn as Skarlet turned to attack the remaining Tarkatans, summoning her hemomancing powers to suck the blood from their bodies and absorb it into her own. Skarlet breathed deeply as their lifeforce became her own, fleeing replenished and full.

"I was right to trust you, Erebus." She mused aloud as she turned back to Mileena and giving her head a little wag, bright red hair swishing back and forth. "Tarkatan blood is most refreshing indeed." Her crimson eyes settled on Mileena and she clenched her dagger tightly. "Did you miss me, sister dearest?" Skarlet asked mockingly.

"What is this...?! How do you live?" Mileena demanded, reaching for her sai.

"I live curtesy of Erebus. He pulled me back from the brink, nursed me back to health." Skarlet revealed. That was enough for Mileena, who drew her twin sais and charged, Tanya quickly by her side.

"Such a move will be his undoing!" She shrieked, making to cut the smug-looking Erebus down where he stood. Not phased in the slightest and far from moved by her actions, Erebus watched Mileena bear down on him.

"Oh, that won't be necessary Empress." He cordially remarked. Suddenly, from the floor where one of the throne room's columns cast a long shadow, a whip-like trendil shot out and struck Mileena hard, throwing her into Tanya. The black construct disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared, suddenly replaced by a shadowy hand that emerged behind the two women, rising form the shadow cast by Mileena's own throne. It picked Tanya up in a crushing grip, the Edenian crying out in pain. Mileena shook off her daze and quickly parried a blow from Skarlet, the two women suddenly engaged in heated kombat as the hemomancer pressed her advantage. With both hands on her dagger, Skarlet pressed hard as Mileena kept her at bay with both sais.

"With one thought I could drain the blood from your veins and leave you a dry husk...!" The red-head hissed from behind her crimson mask.

"Then why don't you?" Mileena growled back, struggling to win the clash.

"Because beating you like this is much more fun!" Skarlet cried, suddenly pulling back and executing a backflip-kick that caught Mileena on the chin and put her back on the ground.

Using her pyrokinetic abilities, Tanya managed to shatter the hand-construct keeping her at bay.

"You manipulate shadows." She said aloud, looking up at the approaching Erebus. His hands folded across his front, the tall man bore a calm and unnerved look, like all of this was simple for him. His black robes flowed with such a silken grace they looked like shadows themselves.

"An Erebomancer, that's what I am." He answered her. "The shadows are mine to command... and none can deny my awesome power!" As he declared those last few words, pairs and pairs of tendrils lept from shadow-covered portions of the floor, forcing Tanya to duck, jump and roll away from them. She found striking them with her tonfas effective, as they turned to a kind of smoke on contact. Tanya charged Erebus, a fresh fire in her eyes, hellbent on stopping this man just as Mileena was working to defeat Skarlet. Seeing her overcome his initial constructs, Erebus summoned the shadows to forge a long-handled scythe, swinging it around and colliding with Tanya's raised tonfas. "You show much spirit, Edenian. Surely there is more for you beyond Outworld's court." He remarked, pressing harder against her block.

"I like Outworld's court just fine!" Tanya declared, generating a burst of pryokinetic energy that threw Erebus back. Tossing both her tonfas after him, Tanya hoped to score a blow, but Erebus disappeared through the shadows beneath his feet. Anticipating a retaliatory strike, Tanya drew her naginata spear just as Erebus reappeared behind her, this time with a shadowy scimitar in hand. Whirling about, weapon struck weapon as Tanya and Erebus clashed once again.

Mileena had managed to hold her own against Skarlet, but a few strikes from the hemomancer's dagger had allowed her access to Mileena's precious blood, which enhanced her strength greatly.

"Your blood tastes sweet," Skarlet remarked as she threw a kunai in Mileena's direction, "I should like to savour it some more."

"Enjoy what you could, witch!" Mileena retorted, throwing her sai in midair after vaulting over Skarlet's blades. "You'll get no more!" Executing a divekick, Mileena caught Skarlet on the chin and immediately followed with a double overhead-slash with her sais, cutting through Skarlet's shoulder and bikini top. The hemomancer shook off the blow and made to strike back, but that's when the throne room doors crashed open as Erron Black led a squad of Tarkatan guards inside. Revolvers drawn, the gunslinger took one look at the scene and promptly opened fire on the two attackers. Mileena turned to see her warriors and shouted, "Rrgo na-TAY!" causing them all to draw their blades and rush the invading twosome. Erebus and Skarlet turned to engage the newcomers, a bloodball felling one Tarkatan while a shadow wall absorbed Erron's bullets. Tanya and Mileena reunited, quickly discussing their next move.

"Skarlet I know, but who is Erebus?" Tanay wondered aloud.

"He claimed to strike on behalf of the Netherrealm, I can only assume that's where his allegiance lies." Mileena replied.

"Might this be the retaliation Raiden cautioned you about?" Tanya asked.

"Or part of it." Mileena surmised. "We must seek him out. If this is the beginning of an invasion, Earthrealm must know." She determined.

"And leave them here?" Her advisor questioned, gesturing to Skarlet and Erebus who drew ever closer to the retreating Tarkatans and Erron.

"We must, if only for the time being." Mileena responded, her course already determined. Tanya relented with a nod and retrieved her tonfas, both of them making their way out. "Hold them, Erron! We will return!" The Empress shouted.

"Don't be gone too long." The cowboy growled, rifle drawn and loud shots echoing throughout the throne room. Erebus looked over his shoulder to see Mileena and Tanya dart away.

"The Empress flees," he mused.

"I will cut her down!" Skarlet declared, ready to move.

"There is no need Skarlet. Her empire will fall in her wake, we have done what we came to do." Erebus stopped her. "Now, sate your thirst with Tarkatan blood... and then we will continue our mission..."


	5. In Name Only

**Author's Note: Sorry 'bout the wait, I went on vacation for a bit. But you don't wanna hear that, you want more Mortal Kombat, right? Well, I aim to please!**

* * *

-Chapter 5: In Name Only

_In Earthrealm..._

Within the darkened woods, the bobbing of a lone red light was all that lit the near-infinite blackness of the night. Stumbling ever onwards, the glowing red optical unit was all the light the woods had, until it finally tripped and was roughly shoved to the ground. Kano looked up, brushing off his bare chest as he re-connected the circuitry that empowered his ocular laser, having been disconnected by the Special Forces when he was captured.

"Look, thanks for the save, mate. But ya don't gotta be so rough." He remarked to his hooded savior, rubbing his chaffed wrists where a set of cuffs had sat for so long. The other man scoffed.

"As if you deserve any better." He growled. Kano paused and rubbed his goatee thoughtfully.

"Now you sound roight familiah... 'ave we met befor'?" He asked.

"You don't even remember me," the man muttered, casting off his hood, "not even your own son." Kano's good eye widened a little as he took in the nearly six-foot man with short hair, frowning brown eyes and clad in a sleeveless top and military grade cargo pants. His nose was ridged, evidence of a previous breakage... maybe even multiple. His appearance was rounded, but he bore a rugged complexion thanks to his sharp jawline. His left arm was wrapped in a thick silver gauntlet, sporting pieces of technology that glowed orange as plasma energy coursed through its circuits. Kano cocked his head as mixed surprise and contentment settled over him.

"Liam?" He curiously wondered.

"Hi _Dad_." Liam sardonically replied, not sharing the smile his father wore. Kano burst into chuckles and picked himself up, studying his son.

"Well aren't you a rippah... and ya've even picked up the old 'power glove', eh?" Kano noted with a chuckle. "So that's how ya busted through my cell."

"Enough!" Liam snapped, slapping his father's hand away from his arm. "I didn't come here out of sympathy." He spat, looking less than thrilled at just the sight of Kano.

"Then what did ya come for?" The nonchalant mercenary wondered.

"Payback." Liam remarked, promptly slugging Kano across the face. The Black Dragon leader recoiled, massaging his jaw moments later.

"Helluva left cross. Now what was that for?" He muttered, working his jaw.

"You know why..." Liam growled. "You tortured me! You put me through that... that psychotic, cutthroat testing against my will!" He exclaimed. His words caused Kano's expression to change, from passive and mildly amused to annoyed and cross.

"Don't be a drongo, ya bloody idiot! I passed on to ya everything I know so that you could be the best of tha best." He retorted.

"I wanted no part in your little 'mercenary school', you forced me to do those things!" Liam shouted. "The things you did to me, the things you made me do... what you did to my mother... I'll never forget them, and I'll never forgive you for them!" He swore.

"Then it sounds like I did a helluva good job." Kano remarked. "Come on, Liam. I trained you to be better than this. Yor my son-"

"I am NOT your son!" Liam hissed, jabbing his finger in Kano's nose. "And I don't care about your training, I want nothing to do with you!"

"Then what'd ya pull me outta hock for?"

"So I could give you what you've got coming." Liam replied. "I've been tracking you down for years, then the Special Forces nabbed you and put you in one easy spot for me to find." To emphasize his desire, Liam cracked his armored knuckles as Kano spat on the ground.

"Looks like I chose the wrong heir..." he muttered, tendons popping as he stretched his neck, "Guess I best put ya outta yor misery and go find anothah." With that, Kano made to strike with his elbow, a blade popping out the back of his gauntlet and slicing through Liam's shirt as he did. Liam recoiled as blood seeped into his shirt, Kano taking advantage of the moment to spin around and whip a throwing knife at his son. Liam recovered in time to duck and struck back with a burst of plasma from his glove, throwing Kano back and buying Liam enough time to deliver a push kick that sent Kano sprawling. Raising his head, Kano fired a beam from his optical laser, Liam raising his armored hand just in time to block it, an orange energy field being projected from his arm and absorbing the strike entirely. The bright and colorful display illuminated the forest... and put on quite the spectacle for the distant Special Forces observers.

Sonya, Johnny and Cassie stood by with a full squadron of soliders, taking cover behind the many trees and dense foliage. They watched as Kano and his apparent son dueled, each of them demonstrating high levels of skill and powerful kombat potential.

"Kano's got a son...?" Cassie whispered in awe.

"Apparently. I pity the poor woman who got together with that damn bastard." Sonya replied, her hushed tone not enough to disguise her obvious disgust and dislike of Kano.

"Yeah, sure... but is he on our side? 'Cause, you know, the enemy of my enemy..." Johnny wondered, trailing off.

"He does seem to hate Kano." Cassie agreed, turning back to the sight. Kano delivered a headbutt that caught Liam right in the nose. His son recoiled as Kano struck him in the ribs with a quick jab, Liam striking back with a judo chop to the neck before pressing his gloved hand to Kano's chest and delivering a burst of residual plasma energy, ramping up the temperature tenfold. Kano growled and recoiled, his skin burnt. Liam quickly followed up with a kick to the shin and another to Kano's gut, throwing the mercenary back. "Wonder what he did to him... poor guy." She quietly added, suddenly feeling sorry for him.

"Save the sympathy for afterwards, Sergeant. He could still turn on us." Sonya commanded, preferring to exercise caution despite the seemingly hopeful circumstances. She signalled the rest of the team. "Advance. Slowly..."

Father and son traded blows back and forth, Liam's determination and ruthlessness matched only by Kano's experience and his ability to take multiple hits. But Liam was younger and vengeful, willing to do whatever it took to take down his father. Grabbing Kano by the arm, Liam twisted it hard before ramming his fist repeatedly into Kano's stomach. He then grabbed him by both shoulders and drove his knee into Kano with a resounding crack as his ribs were crushed. Kano stumbled, staggered and gasping for breath. Pulling a knife from his boot, Liam lunged forward and planted it deep in Kano's shoulder. The mercenary cried out as he registered the pain, especially when his son gave it a sharp twist. Grabbing him by the arm, Liam turned and threw Kano into a nearby tree, the mercenary crumpling and collapsing on the ground. He felt around the knife in his shoulder with a groan before Liam tore it out with little care as he charged up his gauntelt, a much bigger blast in store. Taking aim with the rectangular barrel, Liam was more than ready to do his father in.

"Don't worry. This won't be quick." He growled, an orange hue growing brighter and brighter. Suddenly-

"Special forces! Stand down!" Someone shouted from behind. Liam whirled about to see around a dozen black-clad soldiers emerge from the woods, their weapons trained on him. In their midst stood Johnny, Cassie and Sonya, their own weapons out but none of them pointed at him.

"Stay back." He cautioned them, gauntlet humming as the energy cells charged up. "He's mine!"

"He needs to face justice." Johnny retorted, trying to talk Liam down. "You'll only regret it afterwards." He had told Sonya the same thing back when she had Kano on the ropes and it had worked. Hopefully it would work similarly here.

"You don't know what he's done to me... he needs to pay!" Liam shouted, his emotions swelling as he recounted every unwanted beating, every near-death experience...

"I know how you feel." Sonya calmly told him, carefully taking a few steps towards him, "but what would be better? Killing him? Or knowing he'll rot away for the rest of his life, never getting to enjoy his gains?" She questioned.

"He hasn't taken from you what he took from me." Liam rumbled, power glove still charged and ready to fire. "If you were in my place, what would you do?" He shot back.

"I have been." Sonya answered. "And I made the hard choice." The stand-off between Liam and the SF soldiers was tense, and Kano, ever the crafty and cunning opportunist, decided to make the most of it. Executing a leg sweep that put Liam on his back, Kano stabbed him in the side with one of his serrated knives before he took off running. Sonya shouted an order and the Special Forces took off in hot pursuit, firing their rifles as Kano made to vanish into the night. Liam looked up to see the retreating form of his father.

"Damn you..." he growled, completely ignoring the pain as he charged up his gauntlet. "DAMN YOU!" He screamed, throwing his arm forward and firing shot after shot from his weapon. High-intensity orange salvos struck the ground, the trees, everywhere except for Kano, plasma energy burning away anything in its path. Several SF troopers surrounded Liam as they trained their weapons on the fleeing Kano. Sonya came alongside Liam as his plasma rounds died down. He looked up at her with malice in his eyes. "You let him get away..." He growled.

"Not for long." Sonya replied. She motioned for a couple other men to follow her. "Johnny, with me. Cassie, help him." She ordered with practiced briskness. With her and Johnny borrowing some M6's, Cassie stowed her pistols and knelt by Liam.

"Here, let me help you." She offered, extending her hand. His emotions settling, but frustration still rife within him, Liam looked to the blonde, sizing up her bright eyes and friendly expression. With a disappointed sigh, he accepted her hand as she helped him into a seated position. Wincing as the knife in his side dug deeper, Liam hissed in pain as he settled into position. "That must hurt." She mused, examining the knife.

"It does." Liam replied, closing his eyes as he fought back the pain.

"Want me to take it out?" Cassie inquired, feeling the handle and checking to see just how bad the final wound would be. Liam gave a quick nod and braced himself, Cassie quickly pulling the blade free but not without causing him a great deal more pain. Growling as the knife was pulled free, Liam bit back a curse as Cassie tossed the blade away. "I'll try and stop the bleeding, get you fixed up." She quickly said, applying pressure to the wound as she reached for her personal field med-kit. Liam nodded as he exhaled sharply, trying to calm down. "What's your name?" Cassie innocently asked. She waited until he finally answered.

"Liam." He muttered, feeling spent but also angered by his inability to kill Kano and finally assuage the wrongs that had been done to him.

"Liam," Cassie mused as she pressed a piece of gauze over his wound. She remembered reading it once on a naming website when she was trying to find a name for her pet dog when she was younger. It was Australian for 'hunter'. "I'm Cassie." She softly introduced. Liam nodded.

"Hi Cassie." He mumbled, knowing he needed to be polite. Cassie smiled a little as she continued her work.

"You're Kano's son?"

"In name only." He quickly stated, voice taking a hard edge again. His abruptness momentarily unnerved Cassie, who shot him a quizzical expression. Realizing he'd been holding on to his bitterness for a bit too long, Liam softened. "Sorry... I just-"

"I know. It's okay." Cassie replied, brushing it off. It seemed like he'd been in a tough space for so long. Bitterness past hatred had really done a number on him.

"I just... I hate him. I hate him so much." Liam said. "I want nothing to do with him... not after everything he did to me."

"Like what?" Cassie asked, tying to emphasize with him.

"I'd... rather not explain." He quietly replied, refusing to remember his dark past. "That and I don't think we have time to go through it all." He added. Cassie lightly chuckled, her soft laughter soothing him internally. It was then that Cassie figured that Liam was in need. He needed someone who could care about him, someone to help him get over his pain.

What he needed now, more than justice, was a friend.

"We'll get him. Okay?" She reassured him. Liam didn't respond, listening but not reacting. She needed to up the ante a little. "Tell you what, come back with us. Stick with me, and I promise you you'll get another crack at him." She promised. Liam turned to her with a surprised expression. He'd been working alone for so long to hunt down Kano he'd forgotten what an offer of companionship sounded like. But working for the SF, having access to more tool and equip to find Kano... it sounded almost too good to be true.

"Are... Are you sure?" He hesitantly wondered. Cassie smiled and laid her hand on his admittedly impressive biscep.

"Absolutely."


	6. Not a Pawn

-Chapter 6: Not a Pawn

"Pardon my disbelief, but how could I possibly be the key to saving... time?" Magnus wondered, Kronika's words stirring more doubt and confusion within him.

"You are unlike any other participant in these timelines. Raiden and Liu Kang's destinies are always set; they are doomed to fight one another. Kitana will rule a realm in some regard, Shao Kahn will never win, the likes of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade either work out successfully or fail altogether." Kronika explained. "Their paths are obvious, the same routes trodden over and over again. But not you. You are unique. This is the very first timeline in which you have appeared... and I believe this means you are the key to saving the balance."

"Balance..." Magnus quietly repeated, looking away as he grew thoughtful. His time in the Sky Temple and the adjoining monastaries had taught him many things, among which was the cyclical nature of life. Equal opposites, he'd deemed it. For every ounce of good, an ounce of evil. Wherever there was light, darkness not far behind. "light and dark..." Such was the way of the univserse. And yet... "What of the Netherrealm?" He asked, looking back to Kronika. "Surely they pose a threat great enough to equal the likes of Shao Kahn."

"In its current state, ruled by its current powers, the Netherrealm is nothing compared to the unity of Outworld and Earthrealm. Should the Netherrealm continue as is, it will be the cause of its own destruction." Kronika replied. "There is no power great enough to make a new balance. That is why I need you." Floating down until her feet touched the ground, Kronika strode over to Magnus. "You have the power to create and destroy. You can influence the outcome of this timeline. You can ensure that you and Mileena never separate, that your daughter will live a long and full life..." She quietly told him, her hand gliding up to hold his cheek. Her touch was cold, somewhere between immortal and timeless, like she'd lost all feeling.

It was far from Mileena's loving caress.

"To what end? Do I become your pawn?" He wondered. Kronika lightly chuckled.

"Hardly. You will forge your own destiny." She replied.

"That sounds like something beyond me." Magnus remarked, brushing some black hair from his face.

"You purposefully chose to resurrect Mileena, setting you on the path you now walk. Had you not, you could've become as dark as Raiden." Kronika stated, citing an example he'd already set.

"That... That was-"

"And what if I were to introduce you to the being responsible for killing Mileena, what would you say then?" Magnus disposition changed instantly, brow creasing as he frown, electric eyes suddenly becoming alive with a fresh sense of anger and vengeance. Long had he wished to impart a few krushing blows to the one who killed Mileena. It was a spark of revenge he'd harboured for a long time.

"D'Vorah..." He growled, "I'd say it's time that bug met the zapper." He stated, pounding his open hand with a fist, generating a burst of sparks as a result. Kronika smiled again.

"You would change her destiny as well. Just like you changed Kotal Kahn's." Magnus stopped and settled as she mentioned the Kahn he killed. Was his destiny to remain a ruler? What was his life supposed to be had Magnus not finished him on Mileena's behalf.

Perhaps Kronika was right. Maybe he did have the potential to change time and history.

He pondered her words for a long and careful amount of time, Kronika patiently waiting while Geras stood by and watched, ever the silent sentinel. The electromancer mulled over her request, combining it with the knowledge he now had. He could change things, prevent futures, make everyone's life better.

But at what cost to his own soul?

There was something about Kronika's words, something sweet that just seemed wrong. Her offer made sense, but the wrong kind of sense. Magnus felt like he was in over his head, messing with forces he shouldn't be messing with.

"I don't know..." he finally said, "something about this... it just feels wrong."

"Wrong?" Kronika repeated, her head softly tilting to one side.

"Yeah... Some sort of warning in my heart." Magnus explained, a hand slowly reaching up and folding over his chest. Kronika marveled ar him. These mortals were surely fascinating creatures. No wonder Raiden placed so much trust and faith in their abilities.

"Sometimes, in order to do the right thing, you must do what seems wrong." Kronika mused, starting to walk around Magnus. "You restored Mileena, a perceived wrong to many. But in the end, you did the right thing." She said, again using him as an example. Pausing, she regarded the young man before her, his shoulders sagging as he weighed the great task before him. It was much to ask of a mortal, but Kronika knew that he was her best option. "Help me, Magnus Shadrix. You _do_ have the power to change things, you _do_ have the capability to do these things." She softly encouraged him, her words crafty like silver, dripping like sweet honey, ultimately tantalizing...

But still so wrong...

"And if I don't?" He finally inquired. Though he could not see it, Kronika's expression changed. Now she looked far less charming and benevolent as before.

"Then Geras would oblige my wishes... and make you a little more compliant." Kronika flat out stated. Magnus balled his hands into fists.

"I knew it...!" He growled, turning on her. "You just wanted a pawn to do your bidding!" Electricity enveloped his fists, arcing across his arms. "Whose life would I ruin next for you? What hope would Earthrealm have if you pressed me to change their destiny?!" He demanded, stalking towards Kronika. "You _will_ send me back. Now!" He shouted. "Or I will find a way out!" Suddenly snapping up one hand, Kronika froze Magnus in place while telling Geras to stand down with the other.

"Mistress, he cannot be trusted." Her servant said. "We ought to find another, or go about this task ourselves. It is possible. You have foreseen it."

"It is a method I would rather save as a last resort, Geras." Kronika replied, taking a breath as she entered herself. "He is an instrument, one that, when played corrected, can perform whatever notes I require of it." Looking to Geras, her smile returned. "And I accidentally played a sour note." She had forgotten about the emotional hair-trigger these mortals possessed. She had slipped out of line and lost Magnus forever.

But as the Keeper of Time, she was always entitled to a do-over.

Rewinding Magnus back to his original place prior to her hasty words, Kronika considered a new angle before unfreezing Magnus.

"And if I don't?" He finally inquired.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'evil triumphs when good men do nothing'?" Kronika's asked. Magnus nodded. "Should you not act, you doom everyone to a dark and evil future. Mileena to a life of bitterness, Raiden and your daughter, Arashi, to death, Earthrealm and Outworld to shadow and chaos." She gently said, appealing to his better inner-nature and plucking the strings of his heart. Walking around to the front of the pondering Magnus, Kronika regarded his still and quiet features. His eyes belayed a sense of inner turmoil, one she hoped she could say with a few more words that would also assuage whatever feelings were holding him back. "If you want to make a better future for them, you _must_ do as I ask."


	7. The Counsel of Raiden

-Chapter 7: The Counsel of Raiden

Emerging from the portal she'd conjured, Mileena entered the Sky Temple with Tanya right behind her. Ever since the renewal of relations with Earthrealm, Mileena had ensured she knew how to reach Raiden at any time.

Now was one of those moments where she needed his aid.

"Earthrealm," Tanya mused as she stepped through the portal, "the last time we were here, things were... different."

"Much change has happened since then." Mileena replied, quickly looking around for the thunder god. They were in one of the Sky Temple's upper levels and could see swirling storm clouds outside. "Where is he...?" She wondered, walking further into the room. As if to suddenly answer her, a bolt of lightning struck the entrance and Raiden materialized in its wake. His glowing white eyes regarded the two Outworlders for a brief second.

"Mileena Kahnum. Tanya." He greeted, advancing towards them. "What brings you to Earthrealm on such short notice?"

"Lord Raiden, the news I bring is grave," Mileena explained, turning to him, "we face a new threat to Outworld, an erebomancer with power unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"A manipulator of shadows..." Raiden thoughtfully mused, crossing his arms in contemplation.

"He attacked us with a revived Skarlet, their combined power was too much for the two of us alone." Tanya continued. Raiden contemplated their words, the thunder god quickly coming to an understanding of the situation.

"Such darkness can come only from the Netherrealm. I suspect this erebomancer is an agent sent forth to sow discord within our fledgling alliance." He said.

"He said his name was Erebus and he claimed to do just that; to ensure Earthrealm had no allies against the Netherrealm." Mileena responded. Raiden gave a quick nod of affirmation.

"Then we must act quickly before the Netherrealm chooses to exploit this moment of weakness." He determined. In his infinite, godly wisdom, Raiden knew what to do. "Mileena, Tanya, I must ask that you return to Outworld and fend off this Erebus. As long as he is occupied, the Netherrealm's hold on Outworld is weakened. They cannot handle two issues simultaneously." He commanded. Mileena readily nodded.

"And what of you, Lord Raiden?" Tanya wondered.

"I will lead the forces of Earthrealm against the Netherrealm. With their focus divided, we can strike and weaken them even further." Raiden answered, turning to leave. But Mileena halted him.

"Raiden... what about Magnus?" She quietly wondered. The thunder god turned to her, care and empathy in his eyes. He knew she missed Magnus so much and that his help now would be most welcome.

"We will have to begin this without him. As soon as I find him, I will send him to you." He reassured her. Although Raiden still had no idea where Magnus was, he had to offer Mileena comfort of some kind. The Empress nodded, maintaining her royal veneer despite the obvious sadness in her eyes.

"Come Tanya," she said, turning around, "we will return and oust this Erebus from Outworld."

"With pleasure, Empress." Tanya readily agreed, following Mileena as Raiden disappeared with another burst of lightning.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Raiden reappeared within the Special Forces base with a sudden burst of electrical energy. It drew the attention of a few surprised soldiers, including General Sonya Blade.

"Raiden!" She exclaimed, not expecting the thunder god's sudden presence.

"General Blade, I must speak with you on an urgent matter." Raiden quickly said, getting right to the point.

"What's it about?"

"The Netherrealm." The topic alone enough to spur Sonya into action, she promptly led Raiden to her situation room. Soldiers milled about and, amongst them, Johnny, Cassie and Liam sat by. Johnny looked up and grinned when he spotted Raiden.

"'Sup Ray-dude!" He informally greeted, forgoing all sense of decorum as was his custom. Sonya rolled her eyes as Raiden simply nodded, used to Johnny's mannerisms.

"Johnny Cage, we require your assistance in a matter most grave." The thunder god explained. Rising from his seat, Johnny got serious.

"What's the occasion?"

"Mileena Kahnum has come to me with news of a Netherrealm agent having attacked Outworld. He claimed to be there in order to weaken our alliance. I believe now is the time to launch a pre-emptive strike against the Netherrealm."

"What kind of strike? Thin their ranks?" Johnny wondered.

"We destroy one of their seats of power." Raiden answered, crossing his arms.

"Now that sounds serious. What are we targeting?" Sonya asked. Using a holotable before her, the General pulled up a series of hard-light structures.

"The Netherrealm armies draw their power from one of two different locations; Shinnok's Cathedral and Quan Chi's fortress." Raiden stated, highlighting one of the structures on the table. "I suggest we attack and destroy Quan Chi's fortress as it contains many mystical artifacts that might be the source of this shadowmancer's power."

"Wait, shadowmancer?" Cassie asked, joining the conversation. The thunder god turned to regard the younger Cage.

"An erebomancer, the agent who attacked Mileena in Outworld. She said he calls himself 'Erebus'." He clarified.

"Great. One more name for the ever-growing list of bad guys to deal with." Cassie sighed. "Still, named himself after the Greek god of darkness... sounds like a literal guy who knows his stuff." She mused.

"Which makes him just as deadly." Raiden concurred. "Attacking the Netherrealm will remove the threat to Outworld and grant us the advantage."

"Then we put together a team and hit them, while their focus isn't on us." Sonya stated, ready to start mobilizing a unit.

"You'll need more than that." Liam suddenly said, standing up. His training from Kano "You'll need a distraction. If this fortress is as valuable as you say it is, it'll be heavily guarded. Someone needs to draw their fire." He told them. Riaden eyed him curiously with a steady, electric gaze, having never encountered him before.

"I am unfamiliar with your presence here with the Special Forces. What is your name, young man?" He inquired, approaching Liam.

"This is Liam, we picked him up not long ago." Cassie quickly answered, coming alongside her new friend. "He's, uh... Kano's son." She added. Raiden raised a white eyebrow.

"You are the son of Kano?"

"Not by choice." Liam replied. Raiden nodded.

"A matter to discuss at a later time." He determined. "Will you aid us, Liam?" The young man glanced back and forth between Cassie and her allies, mulling over the question in his head. He supposed the best course of action would be to help his new friends... that and maybe he could give Cassie a hand with... whatever came up.

"Yeah. I'm in." He agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Outworld..._

Skarlet sat upon Mileena's throne, enjoying the vantage from a position she believed to be rightfully hers. She was Shao Kahn's most trusted heir, the one most worthy to succeed his name. That flesh pit constructed half-breed had no right to Outworld...

Elsewhere in the court, Erebus stood by himself in a corner... and conjured an image of his superiors.

"My masters," Erebus greeted with a bow of respect.

"Shadowmancer. I take it you have good news for us." The vision of Liu Kang replied.

"Indeed I do, dark Emperor. The Outworld Empress has fled, leaving only her lackeys to fight us. They were swiftly taken by the shadows, Skarlet feasting on their blood. Outworld is under our control." Erebus replied with a calm, confident smile.

"Well done, Erebus." Kitana congratulated him.

"I live to serve, dark Empress." He responded with another courteous bow. "What is next in your grand plan?"

"Maintain your grip on Outworld, do not let anyone wrest it from you. We will use this moment of leverage to strike Earthrealm. With no allies they will fall before us." Liu Kang commanded him.

"Trust me, my lord, none will be able to stand against us." Erebus reassured him.

"Make sure that is the case." The Emperor grimly stated.


	8. Returning Fire

**Author's Note: Been a hot minute since I updated this! A combination of life and writer's block kept me away, but I'm back with a plan for the future! Hope ya'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

-Chapter 8: Returning Fire

Stepping through the return portal to Outworld, Mileena and Tanya entered the palace only to find the place far too quiet. The sounds of battle should've been loud and echoing everywhere. Instead, the palace was still and lacked noise of any kind.

"Perhaps Erron and the Tarkatans have chased them away?" Tanya theorized.

"I have a feeling they have not..." Mileena grimly replied, pulling up her veil and unsheathing her sai. "We make for the throne room. Move quickly, but carefully." Tanya nodded and drew her tonfas, following Mileena deeper into the palace. Their steps echoed off the polished stone floors as they continued, warily looking left and right for any sign of their enemies.

But as they were looking, Erebus and Skarlet were waiting.

The hemomancer was pacing back and forth while the erebomancer stood still and vigilant.

"You are sure she will return?" Skarlet suddenly wondered.

"I am, my dear Skarlet." Erebus replied, stroking his goatee. "She would not want to abandon her throne for long."

"Nevertheless, I crave her blood. I must feast on it!" Skarlet declared.

"You will, my dear." Erebus reassured her in his calm, controlled voice. "But first, perhaps you should savour the Edenian's..." He suggested, referring to Tanya.

"Yes... yesssss." Skarlet readily agreed. "Her blood is so sweet and delectable..." She spoke with such a passionate, almost lustful desire for Tanya's blood.

"Then I suggest you take her first, and save the Empress for your final prize." Erebus told her.

"I am no one's prize!" Mileena's voice declared from behind. Erebus calmly turned as Skarlet snapped about, drawing her kunai. There in an entrance, Mileena and Tanya stood ready, weapons in hand.

"Ah, the Empress returns. Much sooner than anticipated." Erebus mused.

"I would never abandon Outworld to the likes of you!" Mileena growled, beginning to advance towards them.

"Indeed. Your Edenian ally showed much spirit the last time we fought. Shall we test our skills in kombat against one another this time?" Erebus suggested, shadowy energies forming around his hands.

"Tanya... soak the floor with Skarlet's blood." Mileena commanded

"Nothing would please me more." Tanya replied, twirling her tonfas as she sought to engage Shao Kahn's other 'daughter'. The hemomancer dashed towards her and weapons collided with a flash of sparks as Tanya and Skarlet went at it. Mileena set her sights on Erebus, the black-clad erebomancer summoning a scimitar into his grip.

"Tell me, did you find what you were looking for in Earthrealm?" He inquired.

"What do you care?" Mileena growled in retort.

"As I said, my masters wish to ensure that Earthrealm has no allies left. Who else would you turn to?" Erebus replied, handling his weapon with both hands.

"I care not for what your masters wish, shadowmancer! All I care for is that you are removed from Outworld entirely!" Mileena cried, lunging forward with twin sais at the ready. Her weapons came clashing into Erebus' blade as kombat erupted within the throne room once more. For each attack Mileena brought to bear against Erebus, the erebomancer parried each strike with quick, strong movements, demonstrating a true mastery of his weapon. He knew what he was doing and he did it well. Mileena recognized this and continued to give her all as she fought. Her sais ground against the scimitar, bringing their faces right close to each other. Mileena studied his weathered features and steely eyes for a moment before she was rebuffed, backflipping away. There was something about Erebus that she couldn't quite pin down. Something about the way he looked, the shape of his face... it reminded her of someone she knew. But who?

* * *

_In the Netherrealm..._

Raiden led the squad of SF soldiers through the hellish landscape of the Netherrealm, followed immediately by Sonya and Johnny with Cassie, Liam, Kung Jin, Takeda and Jacqui right behind them. The craggy plateaus of rock and molten magma streams seemed to stretch on forever, before a sudden rise gave way to the towering structure that was Quan Chi's fortress. Crouching behind a crag field, the Special Forces affiliates quickly scanned over the throngs of hellspawn milling about the fortress' grounds.

"We're gonna need a distraction." Sonya mused.

"Let me." Liam requested, charging his power glove. "I've got the power to take them on."

"Not alone, you're not." Cassie interjected. "I'm coming with you."

"What? Just the two of you?" Jacqui wondered, thinking their plan sounded awfully suicidal.

"Maybe Jacqui and I should join you two." Takeda suggested.

"What is this? Double-date night?" Jin remarked.

"Enough small talk." Sonya interrupted. "Cassie, Liam, you'll take point out here. Takeda, Jin, Jacqui, you'll cover the entrance. Johnny, lead your men with mine into the fortress. Raiden will show us where to plant the C-Four." She instructed. The kids nodded and moved to obey, Raiden summoning a thunder cloud that would teleport them directly into the fortress and bypass the guarding demons.

The duo of Cassie and Liam moved quickly, skirting the rock outcrops until they encountered a demon, which Liam promptly blasted with his grave, burning a hole clean through it. Cassie quickly dashed around from behind him and shot two more demons with her pistols, blowing open holes in their heads. The noise quickly attracted the attention of the other demons, one of them screeching a war cry as Cassie and Liam advanced upon them. Firing her pistols, Cassie's expert aim combined with Liam's powerful plasma attacks started to thin the horde at a rapid rate. Demon bodies started piling up on the ground in the wake of their rush, each one with a hole of varying size bored through it's head or torso. The last one they shot together, obliterating the demon's head entirely.

"They didn't put up much of a fight." Liam remarked as his plasma caster cooled off.

"Yeah... this can't be it." Cassie agreed, looking around the field. Reloading her pistols, Cassie whirled about as another distant shriek echoed across the lands. It was answered by another one in the exact opposite direction. It didn't take the two adults long to figure out they were effectively surrounded.

"Alright, Liam, we're in for it now!" Cassie exclaimed as she readied herself for further kombat.

"Back to back!" Liam cried, overclocking the power cells in his gauntlet. The two went back to back as the demons started bounding over the rocks, rushing them en masse. Cassie starting firing rapidly as Liam blasted swaths with beams of superheated plasma, orange rays burning through them all. "Ha ha! Burn baby!" Liam joyously remarked. Cassie couldn't help but grin. Sure, she could see a little bit of Kano in his personality, but Liam was really starting to come into his own now. And she liked the change.

The demons quickly realized it was fruitless to attack from Liam's direction and started skirting around to attack Cassie.

"Liam! A little help?" She asked, realizing there were a lot more demons now.

"Hit the deck!" Liam shouted in reply, charging his gauntlet. Cassie knelt and Liam quickly raked his plasma beam across the approaching horde, the orange streak ripping through them like a laser.

"Nice shot." Cassie complimented, rising.

"You're not so bad yourself." Liam replied with a grin, ejecting a drained power cell.

"That power glove got any more tricks?" Cassie inquired.

"Ask and you shall receive." The man replied, stretching out his hand. A component just beneath his wrist slit open and shot out a pair of discs that landed on the ground. As soon as the hell beasts drew near enough, they erupted with mighty explosions of fiery plasma energy, incinerating them all.

"Not bad. For black market tech." Cassie said with a smile.

"The blueprints were black market. I modified this one myself." The two shared a sudden moment of kinship, smiling at each other as their gazes met.

But the screeching of even more hell beasts forced them back to the issues at hand.

"Think it'll last us?" Cassie wondered, reloading her weapons.

"I hope so." Liam worriedly replied.

* * *

Deep in Quan Chi's fortress, the Special Forces were engaged with even more demons... and Revenants.

Johnny Cage took on Enenra by himself, Raiden tackling Nightwolf and Sindel personally. Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui battled the attacking demon hordes, as did Sonya, who fervently defended her men against the hordes, AR-15 blazing away alongside several others while some troopers attempted to plant C4 packs. They worked their hardest to make this mission succeed. But they were all in dire straights, the mission on the verge of failure.

And if they failed here, so did the entire Outworld-Earthrealm alliance!


	9. Just in Time

-Chapter 9: Just in Time

Magnus' thoughts were in a constant state of turmoil. Kronika's wishes seemed contrary to what he deemed right. But if he wished to prevent his friends and allies from suffering cruel and bitter fates... did he really have to fulfill her will?

"You're asking me to turn on my friends." He stated.

"Sometimes you must do what feels wrong, even though it is the right way." Kronika replied, repeating herself from earlier. "You can trust me Magnus. I have seen the future. It will all work out in the end." Magnus felt cornered, boxed in. Like he had no choice. He refused to doom those closest to him to an unworthy future of darkness and chaos. He gave a sigh as he finally reached his conclusion.

"What can I do to go about creating this new balance?" He quietly asked. Kronika offered a pleased smile in return.

"There are many ways." She told him. "You might devote yourself to the Goddess of power: Chikara, and become her acolyte. You might find the fabled pyramid of Argus and take its power in order to become a new Elemental. The options are truly endless." The Keeper listed off. "But if you wish to save the future, you must choose one of them." Her piercing gaze forever on him, Magnus meekly nodded before his electric blue eyes met her ethereal azure hues.

"I will." He quietly replied again. Still smiling, Kronika floated up.

"I will send you back to your friends. They are in the Netherrealm, fighting off the Revenant forces." She said, conjuring her sands to transport Magnus back. "Go swiftly Magnus Shadrix."

"It... might take me some time to figure things out." Magnus said as he began to disappear.

"Take all the time you need. Just... not too much." Kronika gently replied, allowing the sands to whisk him away to the present. The electromancer gone, Geras walked over to his mistress.

"Is it wise to let him go? He cannot be trusted to succeed." He gravely inquired.

"Maybe not. But what can be trusted is human nature." Kronika replied, touching back down. "He will do the right thing when the time comes. What Magnus does not realize is that he will be the focal point through which Armageddon will come. And when the dust settles, the final battle fought, the new balance will come forth." She revealed. "But how it comes to pass... well, only time will tell."

* * *

Passing through time and space, Magnus was alone with his thoughts for a few brief seconds. He felt like he's just shaken hands with the enemy, sold his soul to the devil. Somehow there seemed to be wisdom in Kronika's words, but there was a certain darkness about her desires, a dark feeling Magnus couldn't shake. There was something off about this whole situation. But for the sake of his friends, those he was close to, he had no choice but to take her at her word.

But even now, something seemed off.

He didn't feel right about this. About anything he'd agreed to. There was something about Kronika he just didn't like and was hesitant, even now, to live up to his end of the bargain.

But if it meant saving those around him... if it meant changing their fates...

It was then that Magnus suddenly remembered an old adage he'd been taught growing up: _one often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it._ Kronika words had convinced him she was trying to change the future to save him, but she failed to grasp the idea that Magnus striving to fix the future would only bring it to pass.

As that realization dawned, Magnus felt an awakening within him, the light pouring through and clearing the mists of doubt from his mind. He would not listen to Kronika. He would do as he thought best... and that involved following Mileena wherever she went in life.

With a newfound sense of determination flooding his soul, Magnus' gaze narrowed as his body flooded with power. It was time to make up his absence...

* * *

Raiden generated a bolt of lightning aimed right at Nightwolf, the revenant countering with his own generated bolt from his tomahawks. The explosion of power was intense, forcing both kombatants back. Johnny Cage struggled to hold off Enenra, Sindel now leading the charge of the demons against Sonya and the others.

Things weren't looking good for the Earthrealm warriors.

All of a sudden, a cloud of sand, like that of a sandstorm, started swirling and churning within the halls of the fortress. All battle came to a standstill as Netherrealm and Earthrealmers paused to examine the mysterious phenomenon. Twin bolts of lightning suddenly lashed out and struck the revenants, throwing them to the ground. The sand slowly dissipating, Magnus stepped out of the clouds with electricity rippling across his forearms.

"Magnus?!" Raiden exclaimed, both surprised and delighted by his appearance.

"Oh ho! You guys are so screwed now!" Johnny laughed. The revenants quickly rallied, a fresh horde of demons rushing the electromancer. Summoning his powerful abilities, Magnus stretched out his arms and unleashed twin beams of raw lightning, evaporating several demons before he surged ahead and slammed into Nightwolf, his shoulder crushing the revenant's skull. Joining the fray, Magnus struck down demons left and right, quickly finding himself by Raiden's side.

"It is a relief to see you safe and sound, Magnus Shadrix." The thunder god declared.

"Glad to be back, Lord Raiden." Magnus replied, cloaking his fists with electrical energies.

"There are more out front. Cassandra Cage and Liam will no doubt need your assistance." Raiden informed him.

"On my way!" Taking flight, Magnus shot through the roof of the fortress, debris showering the ground in his wake.

Outside, Cassie and Liam were utterly surrounded by hell beasts. Dozens upon dozens of the demonic horde were rushing the trapped twosome, the mortals in dire peril indeed. Their weapons were no longer enough to fend off the demons and were in need of assistance. But thinking they wouldn't have any, Cassie and Liam fought on, prepared for what seemed to be the inevitable.

But a sudden explosion from the top of the fortress drew their attention to their savior.

Crackling electricity rippling around him, Magnus drew on the electrons in the air around him to charge up his abilities. The normally darkened sky came alive with bright blue bolts of lightning, all of it drawn to Magnus as he dropped to the ground, generating an almighty explosion of incredible power that evaporated the demons.

"Is he on our side?" Liam wondered.

"Yep." Cassie replied. "And he likes to make an entrance."

"I can tell." Liam agreed with a shrug and a rather impressed look on his face.

With the demons disposed of and the revenants dead too, the Earthrealm force quickly evacuated the fortress as they prepared to destroy it.

"Not bad if I do say so myself, Lord Raiden." Magnus remarked.

"Indeed." The thunder god agreed. "As much as I would like to learn of where you went, you are needed in Outworld." He stated. "Mileena is dealing with an agent of the Netherrealm who threatens to depose her altogether." Magnus' eyes widened.

"Odin's beard! Thanks for the tip, I gotta go!" He cried, making to teleport.

"Go swiftly, Magnus! And may the Elder Gods protect you!" Raiden stated as the electromancer vanished with a crackle of sparks. Generating his own lightning teleport, Raiden quickly whisked every one of the SF team back to Earthrealm just as Quan Chi's fortress crumbled in a fiery plume.

* * *

_In Outworld..._

The battle for the Outworld throne had been fierce. Neither Mileena nor Tanya wished it give in and suffer defeat by the hands of Erebus and Skarlet. By as the fight wore on, the prolonged kombat began to take its toll.

Flying through the air, Tanya nearly tumbled across the ground but righted herself by digging her tonfas into the ground, sparks flying as her blades scratched the polished floor. Her clothes were bloody, partly due to wounds inflicted by Skarlet and partly due to the many blood tools manifested by the hemomancer. The fight had been hard fought, but the pyrotechnic Edenian was determined to help her Empress however possible.

Mileena was preoccupied with trying to keep Erebus at bay. The human had proven to be a powerful match and the Empress was now struggling to keep up with his additional shadow-manipulating abilities. Using her sai to parry his twin daggers, Mileena suddenly found herself under assault from tendrils of shadowy energy, drawn from the darkened spaces created by the throne rooms pillars. They tightened painfully around her limbs, holding her in place long enough for Erebus to craft a scythe and swing at her, the impact sending Mileena sprawling with a trail of blood painting the floor in her wake.

"Empress!" Tanya cried, rushing to her side. She made to help Mileena up, the Empress groaning as she struggled to cover. A burning in her limbs had yet to grant her the strength to raise her weapons, putting Mileena in a dangerous position with only Tanya able to defend against both Erebus and Skarlet. With a single tonfa drawn, Tanya repositioned to place herself between them and Mileena. Despite her own weakness, she would not give in and would gladly die to protect Mileena.

"I'm afraid this little encounter is at its end." Erebus announced, his scythe morphing into a scimitar once more. "Farewell, Empress. Know that your territory shall now be of benefit to the Netherrealm as they conquer Earthrealm." He declared, drawing his arm back and ready to execute them both.

And then, suddenly, a bolt of white electricity struck Erebus and then Skarlet, throwing them both to the floor. Tanya and Mileena turned to see who their savior was...

"Over my dead body!" Magnus declared, his hand crackling with electrical power.

"_Magnus!_" Mileena cried with eyes wide, scrambling to her feet and racing over to him.

"Mileena!" Magnus was just as relieved to see her and caught her in his arms, returning her strong and passionate kiss. The moment of bliss seemed to last for an eternity before they separated for air.

"Where did you go? I was so worried!" Mileena told him, holding his face as she gazed at her man. She was so happy to see him again.

"I'll explain later." Magnus promised. "Right now, Raiden gave me the gist of what's heppening." Mileena understood. They could have their moment when her throne was not under attack. Freeing herself from his embrace, Mileena turned back to the recovering villains.

"This man, Erebus, he has sought out the aid of Skarlet and together they seek to usurp me." She explained. Magnus nodded. He had overheard his words prior to his entrance and understood his intentions in their entirety.

"Sounds like they plan to do more than that." He growled, crackling his knuckles. Advancing towards the black-clad erebomancer, Magnus charged up his power as the older human eyed him with a curious gaze.

"Well now... isn't this a surprise." He mused, one hand reaching up to stroke his goatee.

"Glad to see me?" Magnus wondered.

"'Glad' isn't the word I'd use." Erebus replied as he stood. Magnus stopped as he was struck by a moment of recognition. Just like Mileena, he noted something familiar about Erebus' appearance. Squinting, Magnus strained his memory as he studied Erebus. Something about him, from long ago. Very faint memories began to surface. Photos. Events. People talking. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

And then he had it. Eyes widening in surprise, Magnus made the connection.

"Sebastian?!" He exclaimed. Mileena looked to him, startled by his outburst.

"Magnus... you know this man?" Erebus smirked. Everything was transpiring according to plan.

"Indeed. Forgive me, Mileena Kahnum, when we first met I was not very truthful about my identity. Allow me to introduce myself properly," he remarked, clearing his throat afterwards,

"My name is Sebastian Shadrix, and I am the older brother of your dear Magnus."

* * *

**Author's Note: ...Yeah... that just happened. **


	10. Battle of Brothers

-Chapter 10: Battle of Brothers

Magnus took in the sight of his older brother with mixed feelings. He had only a vague memory of Sebastian from his childhood, but now that he did recognize his brother, it was a harsh blow to learn that he was in the Netherrealm's service. Mileena, on the other hand, was quite shocked by the revelation.

"Magnus, you... you have a brother?" She inquired.

"It would seem I do." Magnus quietly replied. Turning to his love, he continued, "Mileena, you help Tanya with Skarlet. I need to handle this alone." He instructed. The Empress nodded in understanding, turning to help her Edenian ally. Magnus was left alone against Sebastian, the sound of kombat behind him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He wondered, drawing a little closer.

"Barely." Magnus replied as he studied his brother. He noted he carried himself with the air of some upperclassman, aloof and confident in himself.

"I assumed as such. You always recieved the majority of our parent's attention." Sebastian continued, clasping his hands and striking a rather dignified pose. His voice carried a hint of an english accent. Magnus new his parents were mixed, his mother Scandinavian and his father British. But with an accent like that and a name like Sebastian, it seemed his brother got the lionshare of the english genes.

"What do you mean?" Magnus pried.

"I was just fine with being an only child. But then you came into the world and mother and father forgot all about me." Sebastian stated. "I was their pride and joy... once. Then that title fell to you."

"How... What?" Magnus sputtered. "Sebastian I barely remember our lives before the Netherrealm invasion. How was I supposed to know you felt this way?"

"What do you care? You got the necessary love and affection. Boarding school was my next step." Sebastian retorted.

"But what happened to you?" Magnus pried. "We're you there when Mom and Dad died? I don't remember."

"I was." The black-clad brother answered. "I was carried off by hell beasts, back to the Netherrealm. The trauma of that event unlocked the latent power in my genes... it seems Mother and Father kept something from both of us." He mused, black shadows swirling about his hands. "My abilities manifested and the beasts left me alone. I was then picked up by Quan Chi, and he taught me how to better control my abilities."

"Quan Chi?!" The white-clad brother exclaimed.

"He taught me well, better than our parents could have." Sebastian remarked. "It was then that I took the name Erebus, after the god of darkness. He's no Shinnok, but I knew that these powers meant I was destined for better things."

"You think the Netherrealm is better?!" Magnus cried in disbelief. "Have you even bothered to look around?"

"If you wanted to change my fate perhaps you should've done something." Sebastian curtly replied.

"I had just watched our parents die! What was I supposed to do? Come running to find you? I was four!" Magnus shot back. "Your choices are your own, brother! You can't pin anything on me!"

"I pin nothing on you. Only that you too have left Earthrealm behind." Sebastian retorted, stroking his beard. "You've done well for yourself, little bother. The consort of the Empress... surely you admit that Outworld has been far better for you than Earthrealm."

"I will not play your mind games." Magnus growled. "You threaten my love and the realm I'm sworn to defend and you want to get philosophical?"

"I think, that makes me who I am. You act, and that defines you." Sebastian claimed. "I care not who you serve, what you believe or even who you are. Right now, you are nothing but an obstacle."

"You wanna fight?" Magnus wondered, arms cloaked with electricity. "Then let's!" His emotional upheaval seemed to charge the air itself as storm clouds rumbled and brewed overhead. Sebastian looked up and observed the sudden change.

"Yes... Mother and Father kept many things from us." He observed, shadows swirling around his body. "Your thunder darkens the skies... that is good," he mused with a cunning smile, "for wherever the shadows are, there I will also be." Erebus stated as he assumed a Kuo Shou stance. Magnus assumed his own Jujitsu stance as the brothers faced off, clouds of shadow encircling Sebastian's hands as electricity rippled across Magnus' arms.

Without any further ceremony, they lunged.

Both were very talented, Sebastian's technique perfected by the dark warriors of the Netherrealm, Magnus' abilities honed by Raiden himself. They would've been exceptional together, if not for the fact that fate had drawn them to opposing sides in the interrealm war. They dueled with the ferocity of veteran kombatants. Erebus launched a kick that collided with Magnus' raised arms, parrying as he went in for a quick chop. Erebus grabbed his wrist and flung it aside, a fast palm strike hot on the heels of his actions. Magnus ducked, scoring a quick blow to his torso, before lunging forward with his fist reared back. Erebus summoned wispy shadows, teleporting a few feet back so Magnus would miss him entirely. His brother did, but, acting quickly, opened his hand to unleash a bolt of lightning that struck Erebus in the chest. The erebomancer went unfazed, his resiliency proving greater than Magnus had anticipated, and promptly summoned tendrils of shadowy energy to grab and throw Magnus back. The electromancer vanished in a shower of sparks, reappearing behind his brother and harnessing his momentum to deliver a crushing shoulder charge. They tumbled across the floor, finding their footing and were back on their feet in moments. They struck hard and fast, lightning and shadow flashing and striking with each punch, kick, block and parry.

When simple melee abilities proved fruitless, they turned to weapons. Erebus brandished a scimitar forged from raw shadow, Magnus summoning a pair of swords fashioned from pure lightning bolts. Erebus had a refined, elegant nature to his attacks, striking like a master fencer. Magnus had the power of a storm to back, his strikes designed to cripple defences and weaken his opponent's block. Erebus could dance around Magnus, but Magnus could easily keep pace with his brother. Weapon struck weapon in resounding clashes, raw elemental energy blazing as the brothers saw to do the other in. The kombat was fierce, the power fueling each of them savage, both with strong motives and unbreakable wills.

The battle of brothers was not drawn out, but their abilities kept each of them in the fight as the climax drew near. Erebus lashed out with his shadow powers, a powerful onslaught kept at bay by crackling bolts of electricity leaping from Magnus' fingers. Taking advantage of his struggle, Erebus pushed ahead and fashioned a two-handed scythe in his grasp. He brought his weapon around in a wide arc, the edge of his blade cutting through Magnus' skin as a bloody scar was left across the bridge of his nose. Grasping his bleeding wound, Magnus was left defenceless and Erebus drove the point of his blade deep into Magnus' shoulder, hefting him off the ground in a painful manner. He smiled cruelly, ready to win.

But Magnus wasn't through yet.

With a cry of renewed strength, Magnus grabbed the scythe and unleashed an electrical charge that coursed through Erebus. His brother cried out before being flung back by the electrical power, landing on his back as his weapon dissipated and Magnus dropped to his feet.

"Then stay in the shadows." He growled, rolling his bleeding shoulder. Reaching high he summoned a charged bolt that struck his brother where he lie, his body convulsing as electricity shocked his systems. Magnus then drew his hands close and generated a sphere of electrical energy, growing its power and size until he threw his hands out with a shout, blasting Erebus with a beam of electrical energy. The erebomancer tumbled across the ground like a ragdoll as electricity battered him, until it all finally ceased. With relative ease, Erebus picked himself up, his black robes frayed and steaming. Magnus looked worse for wear, his white robes stained with his own blood. But neither brother were in the mood to surrender.

"If you want to beat me, you'll have to try a lot harder than that." Erebus declared, ready to continue. But before they could, the body of Skarlet soared through the air and landed by Sebastian's feet. Mileena and Tanya arrived to flank Magnus, having proven victorious over the hemomancer.

"Your incursion into Outworld is over, Erebus! Flee or die!" Mileena threatened. The man in question knelt next to Skarlet, checking her over. She still lived, but was in no condition to continue the fight.

"Erebus... I..." She struggled to say, but he shushed her.

"Save your breath, Skarlet. The battle is over, but the war is not." He whispered. Taking her in his arms, Erebus turned to Magnus. "Until next time... brother." He said, summoning his shadows to envelop them both.

By the time they dissipated, they were nowhere to be seen.

Magnus relaxed and wiped the blood from his nose. He let out a sigh as the dull ache in his body settled in, coupled with the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"What a batshit crazy day." He muttered.


	11. Living in the Now

-Chapter 11: Living in the Now

_In Earthrealm..._

Raiden and the Special Forces unit returned safely to Earthrealm, with only a few soldiers dead due to the revenants and demons.

"Well, that could've been worse." Johnny remarked, whistling as he eyed a sizeable scorch mark left on his jacket.

"I'll say." Cassie agreed.

"Thought we were donezo for a moment there." Liam remarked. "Then we got a little help from on high."

"The return of Magnus Shadrix was quite timely." Raiden said, the thunder god pondering what had become of his disciple in the time he went missing. "I must go and convene with him in order to discuss what has transpired in Outworld."

"So, that's it? We beat the Netherrealm?" Takeda wondered, testing his wrist and eyeing a few dents in his armor.

"Yes and no, Takahashi Takeda." Raiden answered. "Sindel and Nightwolf may be dead, but I fear a new war with the Netherrealm looms."

"But we just took out one of their seats of power." Cassie said, thinking they had the dark forces beaten.

"Maybe so, Cassandra Cage. But the Netherrealm will rebuild and return. They always do." Raiden said gravely. Even now his voice carried a weary edge to it, as if, despite his immortality, Raiden was growing tired of the constant kombat. "We shall wait and enjoy the time we've bought. But when the Netherrealm chooses to strike again, we must find a way to deal a permanent deathblow to them."

"We'll be ready for them." Sonya stated. "We're Earthrealm's best and brightest. It's our job to keep our realm safe and I'm sure as hell not gonna quit now."

"Neither are we." Jacqui agreed, Takeda and Jin nodding.

"You count me in on that pledge too." Liam stated, stepping up beside them. Sonya eyed the newest impromptu member of their little unit.

"Speaking of which. Sergeant Cage tells me you did an admirable job taking on the hell beasts. Not bad... for Kano's son." She appraised.

"Thank you, General. But, please, don't hold that over me. I hate him as much as you do." Liam quietly said. Sonya nodded in understanding.

"What would you say to a transfer, Liam? Care to join the Special Forces?" She offered. Liam paused to consider it, casting a glance at Cassie. He wouldn't mind getting to hang around her a little more...

"I think I could take you up on that." He replied.

"I'll put in a commendation with Secretary Blake. We'll fast-track you as much as possible, get you into boot camp in no time." Sonya said, already thinking about the paperwork involved. Liam gave a tilt of his head in acknowledgment.

"Sure thing." Then he stopped. "Wait, boot camp?"

* * *

_In Outworld..._

With his wounds bandaged and well on his way to recovery, Magnus walked arm in arm with Mileena along one of the palace balconies. The sun was setting over Outworld, the realm finally at peace after a frantic day of near-misses and constant kombat. The two lovers were enjoying the quiet and the ability to finally be back in each other's arms.

"Glad to see nothing else went to hell in a handbasket while I was gone." The electromancer mused.

"Such chaos seems to be a given these days. If not one realm then another." Mileena replied. "But enough of politics." She whispered, turning him towards her. "Let me enjoy having my love back in my arms." Her hands reached for his face, thumb stroking the scar across his nose. Magnus smiled.

"I missed you too, Mileena." He said.

"I nearly fell apart without you. I did not know what to do." The Empress stated, leaning against his chest as his arms encircled her.

"I know you are strong, Mileena." Magnus told her. "There is much you can do without me."

"That is not what I meant." She said, her gaze turning upwards to meet his. "I missed you Magnus because I feel like you are a part of me now. And without you I feel empty, incomplete. This child I carry, our child, I couldn't bear for it to not experience life without a father."

"I will always come back to you." Magnus solemnly promised. "I will find a way."

"I know you will. But this situation has given me pause, and I... I've come to realize just how much you mean to me." Mileena continued. "I may be pregnant with your child, you and may have slept together countless times, but my feelings for you have only grown stronger. And this experience has finally solidified them." She whispered. "Magnus... will you be my husband?" Magnus was startled. He knew Mileena to be something of a playful and teasing girl. But to want something so serious as propose...

"W... What?" He stammered.

"I cannot spend another day without you. I love you and I want you in my life, by my side, all the time." Mileena clarified. Magnus could feel the depth of her feelings for him in her words, a boundless sense of love and adoration the likes of which was plainly evident in her amber eyes. His hand settled on her cheek, his thumbs brushing her exposed Tarkatan teeth. "Will you?" She weakly wondered, eyes desperately seeking his affirmation.

"There's nothing I would want more." He told her. "I will." With that, he embraced her, his lips pressing against the love of his life as he held her close.

His Mileena. His Empress. And soon to be, his wife.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hooboy! Glad I got this puppy finished! Hope y'all enjoyed. What's next, you ask? Well, I'm going to take a brief MK hiatus. I need to get back into the groove, enjoy this fandom some more before I think about my next project. That being... MK11. **

**Until next time! **


End file.
